marie_devil_and_her_ocsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El alquimista. (Original de Cuphio)
Edward Williams era un chico un tanto amable y simpático de 17 años de edad. Tenía el pelo corto y castaño, y era huérfano de padre ya que tuvo un accidente de coche cuando Edward solo tenía 3 años. Su madre cuido de él hasta que cumplió los 15 años, porque una noche cuando salió a comprar, un atracador la apuñaló hasta su muerte Edward estaba muy triste por la pérdida de sus padres. Eso afecto a sus notas del instituto, que dieron un gran descenso. Ahora él era alguien triste, preocupado y asustadizo. En el descanso de cada clase, Richard Johnson, el mejor amigo de Edward, fue a charlar con el "Tío, últimamente estas muy raro... ¿Que te pasa?" " Nada que te interese... " "Ed, somos amigos! ¡Me puedes contar lo que sea!" "Vale..." Edward le conto q a partir de ahí, era huérfano y esto entristeció mucho a Richard. "Ed, eso es muy grave..." " Si... " "OYE! ¡¿Y PORQUE NO TE VIENES A VIVIR CONMIGO?!? ASI NO ESTARAS SOLO NUNCA MAS!" " VALE! " Esto hizo que Edward volviera a ser el de antes. Sus notas volvieron a subir y vivió tan feliz como antes, aunque algo algo triste por la muerte de sus padres. Ellos dos vivieron y crecieron juntos y eran felices. Hasta que un día en el instituto, llegaron una pandilla de abusones que empezaron a meterse con Richard porque era gordo, empollón y blandengue. El líder del grupillo era el peor. "EH CHICOS! ¡POR AHI VA LA BOLA DE GRASA!" dijo Chris, el líder del grupillo. No tardaron en reírse en el instituto, pero a Richard no le importo, porque les ignoraba Pasaron meses y no paraban de meterse con él. El seguía ignorándoles Dos largos años pasaron y no paraban de meterse con Richard. Hasta que se hartó y se cabreo. Empezó a regañarles y a decirles q estaba harto, pero le dieron una paliza y salió con heridas graves Edward quedo impresionado cuando le vio. "¡¿Q-que te paso?!?" "Los del grupillo que se mete conmigo, me dieron una paliza... " Esto hizo que Edward se enfadara. Pensó en ir a darles una paliza, pero seguramente le darían una paliza, así que lo dejo Una tarde, los dos salieron a buscar algo interesante por los alrededores se la casa en la que vivían y Richard decidió ir a un bosque que había cerca. "Estas seguro? Parece algo... tenebroso..." dijo Edward temblando " BAH! ¡Ahí no hay nada o nadie tenebroso! ¡Es seguro! " "... Vale..." Se adentraron en el bosque y caminaron durante 2 minutos. Edward no tenía ni idea de adonde iban. "Richard, para que se supone que me trajiste aquí?" " vamos a una cueva! ¡Y dicen que hay oro y hierro para verlo con nuestros propios ojos!!!! " " ¡¿ENSERIO?!? POS VAMOS RAPIDO!!!!!!! " Empezaron a correr hacia la cueva. Pero en la entrada estaban Chris y otros 2 muchachos más y llevaban un cuchillo, una botella de alcohol y un bate Los dos dieron pasos atrás y Chris golpeando la botella se acercó a ellos. "Que pasa bola de grasa? Vienes con otro pringao? ¡JA PATETICO!" " este es nuestro territorio, nenazas! " dijeron los dos muchachos "NO NOS LLAMEIS NENAZAS!!!!!!" dijo Richard. Richard empujo a Chris tan fuerte que logro derribar a los dos muchachos también " Jeje... Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh? " dijo Chris Se bebió la botella de alcohol, y cuando se acabó la rompió. Se abalanzo sobre Richard y le incrusto la botella en la cabeza. Richard cayó muerto. Edward se paralizo, y lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas cuando vio el cadáver de su amigo. Edward con mucho enfado cogió un frasco de pociones y empezó a apuñalar a los tres solo que Chris lo esquivaba todo. Chris araño la cara de Edward con la botella dejándole múltiples heridas, solo que eso no pauso a Edward y consiguió acabar con Chris. Edward cogió algunas tiritas que llevaba y tapo los arañazos. Vio los cadáveres de sus enemigos y soltó una risa malvada. "Yo soy ahora, el alquimista". Se adentró en las profundidades del bosque y nunca más se supo. -Personajes e historia Cuphio PD: cuphio me dijo que escribiese esto, así que aquí tienen xd: the end i hope you enjoyed it goodbye